Christmas Baby? Maybe?
by 1annie13
Summary: This is a Christmas gift to SurfingCountryGirl2! Prompts: All I want for Christmas, Frosting Cookies, Hot Chocolate, Exchanging Gifts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my Christmas Gift Story to SurfingCountryGirl2 I hope you and everyone else likes it! Prompts: All I want for Christmas, Frosting Cookies, Hot Chocolate, Exchanging Gifts **

* * *

Emily got out of her car and onto the sidewalk near her favorite stores. On the street people were dressed in warm coats, hat, and scarves. There was a man dressed as Santa at every street corner, ringing a bell collecting money for the poor.

Emily really did enjoy this time of year, even though it was all about love and family. She didn't want to spend Christmas with her mother, because it was all about parties and dressing up, it was too stressful. All Emily wanted was something quiet, cozy, and relaxing. She spent her Christmas Eve and day with Sergio who would snuggle up in her apartment and watched Christmas movies. That took up most of her time, but for the last two years she ate Christmas Eve dinner with JJ, Will, and Henry. She had such a great time with them that Emily couldn't wait until next year. Emily also loved snow and the cold. She liked to sit under a blanket, or go out shopping for Christmas presents.

That's what she was doing now, it was the first week of December and Emily was looking for presents for JJ and her family. There were so many choices and Emily always felt pressure to buy the perfect gift, because they were always so thoughtful and made her feel at home every Christmas Eve.

She walked down the street scanning every store for the perfect gift ideas. It was Sunday, so she had to go back to work tomorrow. Not, knowing if they had a case of not made shopping for the holidays quite difficult. The team never knew if they would be home and have the chance to buy gifts in time.

Emily stopped when she came to a toy store and walked inside hoping she could find Henry the perfect thing. She was in awe when she scanned the huge shop. There were kids running around playing with all different toys from Barbie's to robots and miniature houses and cars. The colors of the toy store were bright, and each wall seemed to be painted a different color. The wall with Barbie's was pink and with G.I Joes and action figures blue.

Emily was a little over whelmed by all of this craziness. In the midst of all the confusion, there were so many happy families. She became distracted by one little girl in particular. The little girl was crying because her unicorn stuffed animal had gotten stuck on top of shelf that was substantially taller than the girl. Emily walked over, reached up, grabbed the stuffed toy, and gave it back to the girl. Her face lit up and she gave Emily a quick hug and ran off to play some more.

It was definitely fate that seemed to step in, because next to the shelf the little girl's toy was stuck on; Emily found the perfect present for Henry.

* * *

The next, Hotch had called everyone into the BAU conference room, and handed everyone a blank sheet of paper and a marker.

"Yo, Hotch what's this for?" Morgan was looking around to see everyone had the same thing.

"Yeah Hotch I did get a case, did this come straight to you?" JJ seemed concerned that she wasn't told about this case.

"Everyone will find out soon enough." Hotch sat down calmly and let out a small laugh, which the team could barely hear, but it worried them.

At the same moment Garcia walked in the room. "Hello my fine furry friends, how are you all today? I have planned the perfect BAU bonding activity for us. I know you will all love it, and it will strengthen so much."

When Garcia started to ramble Morgan felt the need to interrupt, "Baby girl I love ya but cut to the chase what are we doing?"

"Oh yeah sorry, we are going to do a BAU Secret Santa!" Garcia's face lit up and you could see how excited this made her. "Okay, now everyone write their name on the piece of paper and put it in this" Garcia showed everyone a small Christmas decorated bag.

Garcia handed the bag to Rossi who put his name in, and passed it to the next person. No one argued at his activity, because the BAU needed something to lighten the mood during the Holiday cases. They usually took the merriness out of everything.

When everyone was finished placing their name in the bag, Garcia handed it back to Rossi.

"Rossi if you wouldn't mind drawing the first name ever for the BAU secret Santa."

"Of course, it would be my honor." Rossi nodded and took out a little slip of paper.

The bag was passed around and each member took out a slip of paper.

"Everyone can now look at the name you chose, but remember not to tell anyone, or it will ruin the fun."

Hotch looked at the paper, and in larger curly letter said _Penelope_.

Garcia was so excited she almost ripped that paper that said _David._

Rossi nervously opened it and read _Spencer.  
_

Reid open up his paper and read _Jennifer._

JJ opened that paper up hoping she would get Emily or Garcia, but it said _Aaron._

As Morgan slowly opened the paper, he hoped that the name on the page would be his best friend, the person he told everything to and almost had feelings for. When he opened it up the tiny neat letters spelled out _Emily_.

The last to look at who she picked out was Emily. Emily didn't really care who he got. He wasn't really into this secret Santa thing, but he would do it for Garcia. He opened the paper, and it said _Derek._

Later that day, Emily was in JJ's office talking about their secret Santa's.

"Em, I have a real problem here, you are lucky you got Morgan, but what am I supposed to get Hotch for Christmas." JJ looked very worried, but Emily knew she would figure it all out.

"Yeah, I'm actually really sorry you got Hotch, he would be the hardest to buy for."

Morgan walked into the room and heard some of what they were talking about.

"Excuse me ladies but telling each other who you picked is against the rules. I think I should go tell Garcia."

"Very funny, Morgan, you wouldn't dare tell Garcia, because she would probably take it out on you too." Emily gave him an evil smirk with her comeback.

"You're right, Princess, so you did you guys get."

"Well, you already heard that I got Hotch."

"Oh, wow JayJe, that's really too bad." Morgan was trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it in.

"Morgan it's not that funny, I'm sure JJ will come up with the perfect gift." Emily said while also laughing.

"Okay, Prentiss who did you get." Morgan questioned

"You tell me who got first."

"C'mon tell me." Morgan walked over and trapped her in his arms

"Not, gonna happen." Prentiss smirked as she broke free and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N There will be more chapters to come, but I couldn't wait any longer to post this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been crazy busy. I am going to really try and finish the last chapter or two by the weekend. Hope everyone had Happy Holidays!

* * *

Shopping for Morgan proved to be difficult. She wasn't really sure what to get him. She could ask JJ, but she had her own problems trying to find a gift for Hotch. She would just have to do her best to figure out what Morgan would want.

Garcia walked up to Emily's desk and interrupted her train of thought. "Emily!" Garcia was almost always cheerful, even on early mornings at work.

"Hey, Pen. What's up?" Emily was so exhausted she could barely get the words out.

"Well, I was just at my computer thinking of Christmas and such, and I had a really festive idea."

"What now?" Emily groaned as she chugged her coffee trying to process what Garcia was saying. "Sorry Pen that sounded so rude, I'm just really tired."

"No problem, sugar plum. I just thought that you, JJ, and I could make homemade Christmas cookies on Saturday!"

JJ, who over heard what Garcia was saying, interrupted. "Sorry, girls. I am taking Henry to see Santa on Saturday, and then we are decorating the tree."

"Okay, sorry JJ. Em do you want to?"

Emily couldn't say no to Garcia, she looked like a lost puppy when she got upset, and Emily just couldn't do that.

"Okay, I guess it would be kind of fun." Emily said giving in to Garcia's request.

"Yes! So Saturday, you get all of the ingredients and I'll meet you at your apartment."

As Garcia, excitedly skipped out of the room, Emily's jaw dropped wondering what she got herself into.

Emily called after her. "I didn't say I would do all of this!" Getting no response, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shit." Emily put her head on her desk wondering how she would buy cookie ingredients, get ready for Christmas, find Morgan the perfect gift, and finish the paperwork she had been avoiding.

* * *

The next day Emily was sitting at her desk. She was supposed to be doing paperwork, but instead she was running her mental checklist.

1. Buy Morgan an amazing Christmas gift; ( he is my best friend, well not including JJ who is more of a sister... Emily lost her train of thought, but quickly got back on track. )

2. Buy cookie ingredients. ( Emily was actually happy to be doing this for Garcia; she was such a great friend after all. )

3. Put up some sort of Christmas decorations in the apartment. ( As much as Emily loved the holiday, she couldn't bring herself to decorate. )

4. Finish paperwork…. (which means getting my shit together and focusing. )

5. Don't make another stupid list.

Emily spent the rest of the work day at her desk, intensely focused on paperwork. She ended up finishing everything by the time work was over. Emily grabbed her jacket and was about to head out when Morgan stopped her.

"Emily, Emily, Emily, I am completely shocked that you got days worth of paperwork all done today." He smirked at her.

"Morgan, why do you even doubt my abilities, you should know by now that I am good at everything."

"Hmm….Princess maybe there are some things I would like to see if you're good at." Morgan gave Emily a seductive wink.

"Morgan, that's gross!" Emily didn't realize her strength and pushed Morgan. He toppled backwards towards the wall putting his hand out to stop himself. His wrist bent back to a position that looked to be somewhat painful.

"Ow Prentiss, calm down I was just kidding." Morgan looked down inspecting his wrist. "I think my wrist is sprained."

"Derek, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I knew you were just kidding. I guess I underestimated my strength."

Derek looked down and started to walk out of the room. When he noticed that Prentiss had her head down he picked her up and spun her around. Morgan laughed, "C'mon Princess do you really think you could hurt my that easily?"

Emily flashed him a huge smile, happy she didn't actually hurt him.

As he put her down, Morgan grabbed her sides and Emily began laughing. "So the tough Emily Prentiss has a weakness. You're ticklish."

"N-N- No I'm not." Emily stuttered nervously trying to avoid eye contact. This is one thing she could not lie about.

Morgan started to tickle her and Emily could hardly breathe. "Morgan… stop….. right….. now." Emily said this with a smile and as Morgan lifted his arm she started to tickle him.

"Whoa." JJ was surprised to see that the two were on the ground when she walked into the bullpen ready to leave.

JJ cleared her throat when neither of them noticed her presence. She would have just walked by except they were in front of the door leaving it impossible to slip through. "Hey people, sorry to break up whatever this is, but I really have to get home." JJ said this trying to keep as straight a face as possible as to not make them uncomfortable, but failed. JJ burst out laughing seeing the two agents have a tickle fight on the floor of the BAU.

"Oh…Um JJ. I thought everyone had left." Emily's face was turning red as she stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Well, I really better be going. Bye JayJe. Bye Em." And with that Morgan hurriedly walked out to the BAU.

JJ, who was still laughing, found it difficult to get words out. "What was the Em?"

Emily explained what had happened and JJ's jaw dropped. "Em, do you know what this means between you two?"

Emily hesitated. "It means exactly what just happen. JJ I just told you the story."

"No, no, no, Emily! You have it all wrong. Derek Morgan likes you Emily Prentiss."

"Stop! Morgan and I are just friends, nothing more."

"I'm sorry, Em, but for a profiler you suck at profiling. It's so obvious that he like you. You two have been flirting like crazy."

"JJ, I know it might look like something is going on, but there is no possible way that Morgan likes me."

"Okay, Em. Whatever you say." That was the end of the conversation as they left the BAU.

* * *

A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter even though I felt it was slightly OOC. I would love it if you took the time to review! I also just realized its my first update of the New Year, and hope anyone who is reading this has a great year!


End file.
